1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector capable of filtering signals.
2. Description of Related Art
In the processing of electronic circuits, existence of noises or unnecessary signals may cause certain influence on the precision of signal processing. Thus, in circuit design, filters are required to filter the noises, signals of specific frequency bands, or unnecessary signals, so as to obtain purer signals, thereby making the subsequent signal processing more precise to further satisfy the requirement.
Generally speaking, it had better thoroughly eliminate the noises upon that the signals are received. The signal receiving end is usually provided with a connector connected to various elements or signal lines. Further, limited by the size of the connector, and as the connector design mainly considers problems such as impedance matching and crosstalk, the filter function is usually provided at the system side or each circuit module.
However, if the filter function is provided with the connector, the received signals can be purer. Moreover, the designers of the system and circuit modules can save their energy poured on designing a filter component in the system or each circuit module, and make more efforts on the design of the circuit or the system itself.